


Holiday

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Holidays, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: The whole band is on holiday, with everyone going their separate ways, except Ray and Dave. They are at a beach resort with beer, beach blankets, and their usual bickering. Maybe they should have taken a holiday away from each other?





	Holiday

"I've been so used to wearing my boots, it feels strange to have sandals, and even stranger to have sand in them." Dave stated as they walked down to the azure waves.

"You and those queer boots, I hope you get the double meaning, there." Ray shook his head, and agreed that the sand felt strange. 

"Where do you want to put the towel and cooler full of beer?" Dave asked, looking to Ray for direction.

"Uh, here, right here is fine. We can enjoy the waves without the tide getting us." Each set their towels out, and set the cooler between them. Ray sat down, and got out a beer while Dave ran out to sea like a child and immersed himself.

Everyone in the band was on holiday, mandatory holiday. Ray knew it was because he'd had a mental break, but they didn't mention it and neither did he. Besides, everyone else had worked hard has well. Splitting up, everyone went their own way, Ray and Dave still attached at the hip, and Ray sometimes thinking he needed a holiday from his brother....

Finishing his first beer, he crumpled the can and took off his straw hat. Ray lay back on the beach towel, placed the hat over his eyes and closed them.

The next thing Ray knew, was cold water droplets were falling on his sun kissed skin, irregularly. Gasping, Ray sat up, and saw that it was Dave.

"Dave, dammit, you're dripping all over me!" Ray grumbled, reaching for another ice cold beer.

"It will dry, besides, the water is fine and I want you to come out with me." Dave gave Ray puppy dog eyes. "Oh go on, you know that never works!" Ray complained, halfway through his beer. Truth was, most of the time it did work, but Ray would never admit that.

"All right, just let me finish. Besides, it's hot out, cooling off is what I need as this beer just isn't cutting it." Ray finished the last of his beer, and crushed that can as well. 

Getting up, Ray brushed the sand off his body, but he could feel it in his hair. Hopefully the ocean would help wash it away. 

"You ready?" Ray asked, prepared to run.

"Oh yeah!" Dave answered.

Both men tore across burning hot sand, skipping other people's towels and into the cool blue salty ocean. Ray walked so that the water hit his chest, and Dave followed. He was a bit shorter, so the water hit right above his shoulders but it felt good.

"That sand! Why didn't you tell me it was so goddamn hot?" Ray complained.

"If I had, you might not have gone in with me." Dave was really hoping Ray's complaining would stop on their holiday, but so far he was wrong.

"Are you gonna complain the whole damn time, Ray? It's hard to relax with that tone in your voice!" Dave sounded like a child to Ray, so Ray dunked him underwater! There was a sputtering, and then Ray let him up.

"Ahh, this might do us some good after all!" Ray smiled. Dave wiped water off of his face, and pushed Ray, causing him to go a bit deeper. He was still laughing, however, making Dave sore.

"Twat!" Dave nearly spat. Ray scanned to see if there were any kids around, as he didn't feel like the idea of a lecture for swearing.

"Now who's complaining?" Ray pointed out, was it even possible for both men to be happy at the same time?

"I'm going swimming elsewhere." Dave sulked, as he began to swim. It was only a short distance away, just far enough Ray couldn't reach. Ray rolled his eyes and tried to enjoy the gentle waves rolling around them, and the view of the bigger waves out in the distance. Now Ray really did feel relaxed.

Ray realized he hadn't heard a word from Dave and looked over to where he'd gone. There he was, floating lifelessly face down in the water!

"Bollocks!" Ray cried as he moved over to Dave. He grabbed him, and Dave brought his head up, an annoyed look on his face.

"What? You looked dead!" Ray shouted, everything between them was a shouting match.

"I was floating!" Dave explained.

"You float on your back, you moron, so you can breathe!" Ray smacked the side of Dave's head, having nearly had a had a heart attack.

"I'm going back to the towels and beer, so I don't have to watch you 'float!' Ray turned and walked back sand sticking to his feet and legs. He knew he was where they had put their things, in fact the crumpled cans were still there, but nothing else! Ray kicked the sand out of frustration only to hear, "Hey!" and having to apologize.

Ray turned and marched back out to sea to locate Dave. When he saw him, he tapped him on the shoulder and asked what he wanted now.

"Someone stole our towels, our beer, and worst of all our key to the hotel." Upon hearing this, Dave's jaw dropped, and then a look of anger could be seen on his face.

"C'mon, we can walk back to the hotel, tell them what happened and they can open our door and give us a spare key." Dave just nodded, unhappy that on their first day they were dealing with something like this.

Both brothers did as Ray stated, and sure enough, they were given a spare key. Each was salty, sandy, and as Ray would soon learn, sunburned.

Turning on the lights Dave looked Ray over, and put a hand to his mouth before telling him to go look in the mirror.

"Why?" Ray asked.

"You are so sunburned...." Ray felt hot, but he figured it was from being outside, something he rarely had a chance to do.

Looking in the mirror, he moved around, and then looked down his swimming shorts. Where the sun had shown, he was bright red, but his crotch, bum, and the top half of his legs were white!

"Ooh no no..." Ray cried, as he walked out of the bathroom.

Dave was sitting on one of the beds, even though they only used one. He looked up and asked, "Does it hurt, yet?"

"Not yet, but, would you get me some aloe lotion with the rental car?" Ray asked nice and politely.

"Say please." Dave said playfully.

"Don't be a tosser, just get the lotion, please!" Ray groaned. 

Dave got up, realizing that was as good as he was going to get, and put his shirt on, grabbed his wallet, and slipped on his sandals.

"Be back." Dave mumbled, not knowing where he could find such a thing.

Ray sat and waited, trying not to touch anything with his skin.

Eventually, Dave came back with a bottle the read 'aloe' on it. Ray was relieved, to say the least. 

"Do you want me to put this on you?" Dave offered. 

"I think we should take a long cool shower, first since we both are salty and sandy, and been swimming in whale pee." Ray suggested. Dave wrinkled his nose at the last bit, but Ray was only trying to keep the mood light.

"Good idea." Both men stripped off everything, Dave having acquired a nice tan, and laughing at Ray's white flesh as soon as he took his shorts off. 

"Just shut it, Dave! Shut it, or I'm sticking my cock in it!" Ray snarled. Behind him Dave whispered, "Promise?" It was the only part of Ray that wasn't burned, and if Dave really wanted to suck his cock, he was all for it. 

"In the shower, on your knees, water cascading over your back. That's how i want it!" Ray explained. He was not asking, he was telling, even though it had been a suggestion before.

In the shower, Ray turned the taps to tepid, and got in. Beautiful mosaic tile surrounded them, and when Dave got in, he shut the glass doors. Getting under the water, Ray could feel it as it brought the temperature of his skin down. Wetting his hair down, he hoped to get the sand out. 

Dave watched his brother, who really was an attractive man when he wasn't speaking, or smacking him, or dunking him in the ocean. Arousal came quick and he began to stroke himself, before dropping to his knees before his brother. 

Gripping Ray's girth, he began to stroke, Ray arching his back. As far as he was concerned this was the best part of the day, especially as he looked down and locked eyes with his brother. Soon, Dave was licking the slit of the head of his cock as well as the shaft, when he took the whole thing in, Ray letting out a small moan. 

Ray ran his fingers through Dave's hair as he began to bob his head and cup his brother's balls. Occasionally, he would give them a gentle squeeze, causing Ray to gasp, mouth wide open.

"Fuck, Dave, your mouth is so hot and wet, lips tight. You are going to end up milking me!" Ray whispered. Dave reached his free hand around and slipped in a finger and began penetrating Ray, over and over, just barely touching his prostate. Ray was so wound up with intense desire, that he felt as if he would burst!

"Oh, God...Daaave!" Ray cried as he he thrust his hips and filled his brother's mouth with his come. Dave was rock hard from hearing Ray call out his name with such urgency. As he stood up, he began wanking furiously, eyes closed, and biting his lip. He stood before Ray, who had his eyes closed, hair under the water. 

Dave, wound in sexual tension, could no longer hold back and shot come all over the front of Ray with a thrust of the hips and a moan. Ray could feel the warm splatters and looked down.

"Is that your spunk on me, Dave?" Ray asked. Dave could only nod. 

"So, you sucked my cock, got up, and wanked off on me?" Dave nodded again. 

"Can you tell me next time, so I can at least watch?" Ray stated calmly. That was the last thing Dave thought he would hear!

"Really?" Dave asked.

"Oh, yes, really!" To let Dave know he was serious, he kissed him gently, something he usually had to be talked into unless they were fucking. 

Dave just smiled, and helped Ray get clean before getting out and putting on the aloe lotion.


End file.
